


Warmth

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Lovers, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Peaceful moments, Romance, Sasuke's inner muse, after the war, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: It's cold but it doesn't have to be.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



It’s cold, and I think…I think not even you know that. I will sit on this bed, watch as moonlight dance across your soft skin, how light puffs of air release from soft lips. You are at peace, always at peace, and for a moment it is that I envy. It’s cold, it’s quiet…and like always I hesitate, my fingers barely touch your cheeks. For a brief moment, your warmth curls around them, and I tremble. Your eyebrows knit together, not so much a fitful sleep, but maybe confusion as your hands search amongst the cotton sheets for something, _someone_ that is not there.

It’s cold, even as I fold my legs beneath me and simply watch you. How your chest rises and falls and I can almost hear the gentle thud of a heart much too big for someone like me.

“Sasuke?” His blue eyes squint open, confusion clear in a much too silent night. You move to reach out to me, almost half way off the bed when my hand sprawls against your chest, gently push you back. You don’t resist, you never do. The trust you have in me it’s so…it’s so…

It’s so…

“Go back to sleep, Dobe” I whisper, voice rough with emotion, heart skipping a beat when you smile that gentle smile. Not the wide grins, no the one with too much teeth, not the one that almost splits your face in half. No, that small smile, that means everything, that spells everything. The smile that shatters my existence in all but a moment.

“Teme” you whisper as you gently pull me against your chest, my head tucked underneath your chin as your large hands hold me close. A gentle weight, a familiar weight against my back.  So suddenly the rush of warmth seep int my skin and touches the farthest reaches of my soul. You settle there and all the tension seeps away, I release a deep sigh, almost too loud even to my own ears as I melt into you. Close my eyes.

It’s cold, but it doesn’t have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a picture I had seen on Tumblr. I posted this fic there for quite some time and just decided might as well post it here too ^_^  
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://curiousbecuriousblueram.tumblr.com/)


End file.
